


i'll always hold your hand

by kwritten



Series: Femlash February 2016 [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the fem-feb prompt: "drawings on foggy windows"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll always hold your hand

i. 

They are ten or eight or twenty-seven pushed together in the very back of the Matthews’ mini-van sharing headphones or coffee or sour licorice and even if you look very closely, it’s impossible to tell where one girl begins and the other ends. They have been there for five minutes or five hours or all their lives have been spent on that cushioned bench with seatbelts tangling in their long hair. 

Riley reaches out and draws a heart on the window. It’s raining outside. (It’s always raining in scenes like this, picturesque and perfect.) Maya presses her finger into the glass and puts their initials inside the heart. They are always impossibly young. 

They have always been here, they will always be here. 

They are immortal. 

 

ii. 

They fought. 

Kicking, screaming, pillows flung at heads, doors slammed, red-in-the-face, tears-streaming; it filled the empty spaces of their studio apartment and made everything around them seem larger and larger and larger. Like Alice sipping her poison and shrinking to the size of a bug. Like Clara finding herself the size of a mouse king. Little shrinking girls in a world that grows larger and larger with every angry word they spit at each other. 

Maya is the one that storms out, seeking air seeking silence seeking the weight of a door slamming behind her. She’s always the one that leaves first. Someday, she’ll learn to forgive herself for that. 

She’s always the one that comes back first. Sneaking in through a window, using her own hot breath to fog a window, draw a heart, leave it behind like a death wish. 

 

iii. 

The world is always too big and they are always too small. 

Maya’s feet know the pain of heels before she is old enough to understand what it means to be tall, what it means to reach for something above her and grasp it firmly in her small hands. 

(She rarely reaches up, convinced that her own height and worth will never get her what she truly needs.) 

(She forgets she’s been sitting on Riley’s shoulders the whole time. She’ll keep on looking up for the thing that’s holding her steady.)

 

iv. 

Maya stepped out of the shower into the fog of moisture and grimaced. She always forgot to turn on the bathroom fan. She always took blindingly, scalding-hot showers, the heat and moisture seeping through the entire apartment. She tucked a towel under her arms and reached for the door. 

On the bathroom mirror there was a heart with **R + M** inside of it. 

She smiled. 

 

v. 

They are taller than they know, giants that skim the stars with every breath. They don’t know how to be an _I_ and a _you_ , was there a time in the universe before it was _they_ above all the odds?

Sometimes, it feels impossible, the way their hands fit together, fingers curling around fingers, like two puzzle pieces that paint a full picture. 

Sometimes, it feels like they are the only _possible_ constant since time began.


End file.
